rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170218151711
"Grand Pabbie, how could you all do this to me?" Anna bitterly muttered to herself, tears of anger, fury, rage, resentment and indignation forming in her angry, glaring eyes. She saw Grand Pabbie removing all of her real, old missing memories of her sisters, Breha's and Elsa's powers much more than ever, especially much more than once. "No, no, no, no, no, he could've given all of my real, old missing memories of Breha's and Elsa's magic powers back to me, not keep them!" Anna turned around and begun stamping, stomping and storming away, wet tears of rage escaping her eyes as she stormed away. She just wanted to get away. Away from the Arendelle, away from her so called friends, mostly her sisters, Elsa's and Breha's favorers, and especially away from her sisters, Elsa and Breha themselves. She made it to the room, slammed the door open, stormed into the room and slammed the door behind her. She jumped on the bed. Then she screamed in rage. "Who needs Elsa and Breha? I don't need them, and I'm fine by all myself!" She yelled at herself. "I don't need them to protect me, that's just the duty of big older sisters!" She crossed her arms and glared in the mirror. "They're the favorites! They'll be much better off with anybody than with me, especially the ones who always favor them over me." She muttered. She was angry at Grand Pabbie and her family, mostly her parents and especially her sisters, Elsa and Breha for keeping secrets from her, but deep down inside, she was also upset too. She needed to get over her sisters, Elsa and Breha, what good was he anyway? Nobody else will stop favoring neither Elsa nor Breha at all. "Am I really that obnoxious and insufferable? Everything they said and did was to make Elsa and Breha much better than me. Maybe at least neither of them were found to be obnoxious nor insufferable any of the others at all." She realized that the conversation she was having with herself was getting awkward''. 'I shouldn't have to be in this room all day.'' Maybe I should get Elsa and Breha… no, no, no, no, not them, not those favorites of Arendelle! ''I don't want those sisters of mine to get suspicious at all.' She thought. Then she finally cried into the pillow because of the real, closer, better look at her real past life, especially all of her real, old missing memories of her sisters, Elsa and Breha's magic powers. What seemed like hours, her tears of fury dried in her eyes, she sat up from the pillow and notice it was soaked with her tears of indignation. Anna still focused her mind on Grand Pabbie, her parents, Arthur and Elise and her sisters, Elsa and Breha. ''Those… favorites of Arendelle! No way am I going to go everywhere with neither of them, I've had enough! Anna bitterly thought in her mind even without saying anything at all. Then there was a knock on the door, she jumped up instantly. She quickly rubbed the tear marks off her face and the redness in her eyes was almost not noticeable at all. She stormed over to the door and opened it. "What's up, Anna?" "You've been looking at all of your real, old missing memories of your sisters, Elsa and Breha's powers ever since you've finally got all of them back at last already, haven't you?" "You're also thinking about that old rock troll, Grand Pabbie and your family too, aren't you?" "You're especially thinking about your sisters, Elsa and Breha?" "No why would I think about them! Grand Pabbie took all of my real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers from me without me knowing why, I'll never forgive him." "It's written on all over your face, isn't it, Anna?" "Maybe the best thing to do is to forget about your so called family, especially your so called sister friends." "They're my family!" Anna protested. "We know you love them and refused to give up on any of them and anybody else you care for." "It doesn't matter anymore." "You know, the reason why you deserve to have all of your real, old missing memories of your sisters, Elsa and Breha's magic powers is because all you wanted to know why Elsa shut you out." "And yet you're still angry about having to have any of your real, old missing memories of your sisters, Elsa's and Breha's magic powers being altered by Grand Pabbie, aren't you?" "The whole entire time ever since you're here for the return of your real, old missing memories of your sisters, Elsa's and Breha's magic powers but you can stay here if you desire to, can't you?" "You can finally go wherever you want without any traces for your sisters, Elsa and Breha, can't you?"